CONTEST ALERT!
by MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness
Summary: details inside. Lets see what you can do with this idea. I've tried to do it myself and it seems hard.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome all from Hell, Heaven, and Earth!" Mika-Zuki shouted, her cat ears twitching.

"Hey freaks!" Sukira shouted, being obxious as usual.

Mika hit her over the head. "As you know, this is a contest for a story I can't seem to write and make it sound good."

"Though it is a unique idea," Sukira added.

"The plot for your story, if you choose to do this contest, is what if Kish was once human, and not just human, but the first mew with 2 other girls. Ryou's cousin (your OC) and her best friend (another OC)."

"Note the cousin IS NOT ME!" Sukira shouted. "It is your own OC."

"Now here are the rules

1. Kish must have a different name when he was human.

2. Kish and your OC, the one that's Ryou's cousin, must be best friends when he was human.

3. Must be KishxOC (Note: Making it KishxMika will NOT earn you bonus points.)

4. Kish must have NO memory of being human.

5. Make it creative how he became alien. I'll allow at least 3 saying he was kidnapped. First come first serve.

6. Must be over 5 chapters.

7. It MUST begin with a prolouge.

8. The deadline is May 6th aka my birthday. If you have any questions just PM me," Mika explained.

"So later freaks!" Sukira shouted.

"Bai bai!" Mika said before both left. the studio, waiting for responses.


	2. Confusion is hopefully cleared

"Hey y'all!" Mika shouted, running onstage.

"What's up?!" Sukira shouted, teleporting next to her.

"Okay, I've known there has been some confusion to the story idea," Mika started.

"Some?" Sukira interuppted. "Girl, there has been ALOT of confusion.

Mika's eyes flashed red. "Shut up Suki. Anyway, sakuuya you idea is good as long as you still have the prolouge to follow the rules. Twi-chan, you are not worthless and if you insult yourself one more time your gonna be in trouble."

"So, so far the contestants are

Tomahawk 3.0

sakuuya

Neka -Broken Hearted Mew Mew- (A/N Hi twinnie!)

and I think XUsAgIxXkIX. Usa, please clear up if your doing the contest or not," Sukira stated.

"Now to try to clear up some confusion. This idea can go SO many ways. I just can't write them. It is YOUR job, the contestants, to think up of a way this story can go as long as it follows the rules. Their will be 3 winners. Best story, Most creative, and Best idea on how Kish turned alien. If you still have questions, PM me and I'll try to answer them as best I can" Mika explained.

"So in other words," Sukira stated. "It is like a free will contest. Mika over here can't tell you what to write. She can't tell you which direction the story will go. That is YOUR OWN job. So be creative people!"

"So adios amigos!" Mika said, walking off stage.

"Later freaks!" Sukira said, walking away.


	3. New contestants

A small black cat jumped instage before there was a poof, and Mika stood there. Sukira teleported next to her. "Yola people from Hell and back!" Mika shouted.

"Hey freaks from other dimensions!" Sukira yelled.

Mika rolled her eyes after Sukira said the word freak. "Here is the updated list of all the contestants!

Tomahawk 3.0

sakuuya

Neka -Broken Hearted Mew Mew- (A/N HI TWINNIE!! AGAIN!!)

MistressoftheNight

XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx

and ForeverFantasy27! Now all people who wanna sign up have untill Feburary 14."

"Why Feburary 14?"

"It's my guy best friend's birthday. HI MARK-KUN!! HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY!!

Sukira sweatdropped. "Mika, Mark doesn't go on FF."

Mika scoffed. "Your point?"

Sukira sweatdropped once again. "Oh and Chiharu-chan don't get so cocky. There are alot of contestants here. Your not a surefire win."

"Unless your fanfic is awesome to the 10th power, then we'll think about it," Mika added.

"See ya!" Both girls yelled before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.


	4. Reviews

Mika and Sukira just walked onstage, too lazy today to do anything special. "Hey y'all!" both shouted.

Mika started off. "First off we have 2 new contestants. Alices-little-sister and Unbelievably Dazzled. Jocie-chan (Alices-little-sister) already has her story up along with Chiharu-chan, sakuuya-san, and Toma-san. So lets get on with mine and Sukira's thoughts (Suki= bold)."

He and Her IN LOVE

Decent start, I really liked it. The problem is alot of grammer mistakes which made it abit confusing. Please fix that.

**Great story girl but I have to agree with Mika. You don't want readers getting confused now do you?**

Invictus

I really liked this one. Nasu really doesn't have usual OC personality (hyper, crazy perfect, etc) which made me like her from the start. And who can't love Ume's personality? Great start.

**Really great story but girl was that your prolouge? Not having a prolouge can make you lose MAJOR points. Other than that, really good. Keep it up.**

The Bucket List

(singsong voice) Loved it! Really awesome beginning. And Ichiru's personality is perfect to Kish minus the pervertedness which I loved. We got some real competition happening.

**Same as sakuuya, was this suppose to be your prolouge? But other than that, loved it! If Nanako doesn't want Ichiru can I have him? (this earned Sukira a giant wack upside the head)**

The Long, Long Past

Liked the emphasize on the title, it made me giggle. Awesome start even though its abit sad. Nice how you gave Kish an american name! No one's done that so far. Some competeters (I know thats spelled wrong, I'm just lazy right now) better watch out!

**Awesome dude! Keep up the good work. Me can't see any mistakes in this one.**


	5. More reviews and contestants

Mika poofed in while Sukira teleported. "Yola people of insanity!" Mika yelled.

"Hey freaks of all universes!" Sukira shouted. Once again, using the word freak earned her a hit on the head.

Mika sighed at her friend's behavior. "We have a new contestant, Infinity-Rainz who already submitted her story. Another new contestant is Tomoyo Kinomoto! Welcome! Now time for reviews!" (Sukira is bold, Mika normal)

Forgotten Memories

A really good start Twinnie, really original idea for how Kish went alien. The only problem I had was maybe Kish was a little TOO polite and it seemed a bit mary-sueish. Other than that it was pretty good, just fix grammer mistakes.

**WHOA! What did you do to Kish? Where is he from? England, 1700? (this earned Sukira a LARGE whack) Other than a few grammer mistakes, I couldn't see anything wrong EXCEPT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO (Mika has now gagged Sukira till the next review)**

Mika sighed. "I'm sorry for Sukira's personality. She can go a bit over board."

"Mmm, hmm, mmm," Sukira murmured through her gags.

Stolen

I loved the start. Really mysterious and interesting. Keep up the good work! Just maybe not do middle formatting.

**(is out of her gags) Nice job! This one kept me at the edge of my seat. I can't wait to see what you do with this!**

Forget and Never Forgive

This was a really good start. Your OC kinda reminds me of myself at times and that time I took out the highschool's linebacker in a game of football (TRUE STORY)

**Love your OC girl. She can take care of herself nicely. Can't wait to see how you make her friends with Kish. **

"Well that's pretty much it," Mika stated.

"Pretty much," Sukira agreed.

"Oh, one thing, a quick shout out to my friend Toma-san! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT SECOND PLACE ON YOUR CONTEST!!" Mika squealed. Her squealing was so loud and long that she fainted.

Sukira groaned. "Oh great." She dragged Mika out of the studio.


	6. deadline news

Mika and Sukira appeared in a puff of smoke. "WE'RE BACK!!!"

"Hello everyone on Earth and Mars," Mika greeted. "I know I should already pick a winner by now but NONE OF YOU FINISHED YOUR STORIES!! And I also count you Toma Onii-chan cause yours is in violation of some rules, as we discussed."

"So we're extending the deadline to JANUARY FIRST 2010!!" Sukira announced. "And anyone who doesn't have at least 3 chapters by July 4th is disqualified!"

"So get your butts moving people! Oh and Cherrie-Sakura has joined our contest also. We love her story. Top 3 material so far along with sakuuya-sensei and Chiharu-chan! Oh and whoever started that rumor I wanted Sak out of the contest, I'm going to find you and kill you."

"ADIOS!!" both shouted.


	7. The disqualified

Mika walks onstage, Sukira following. "You guys are going to kill her, I swear..." Sukira murmured.

Mika took a deep breath. "Thank you to all who got your chapters done in time. I even didn't update this in hopes that you others would get in that last chapter. Tomoyo-san, Chiharu-chan, and Jocie-chan, we've talked. You guys are safe. Just get your 3 chapters up by the end of August or you ARE disqualified."

"Mika, get on with listing who IS disqualified," Sukira shot.

Mika nodded. "The contestants disqualified are

Cherrie-Sakura (WHY Cherrie-sama WHY?!?!?!?!)

sakuuya (Sak-sensei, you've killed me. You could've won! Yours was awesome or at least top 3 material!)

-Kira Sohma-With Mimi An Max- (BAAAAAADDDD TWINNIE!! Bad Tomi-chan bad!!! You guys are killing me!)

and that's about it, taking out the two best stories and my twin's. You guys are mean. MEAN I TELL YOU!!!" Mika screamed before stormingoff stage.

Sukira glared before storming off also.


	8. IM DONE WITH YOU PEOPLE!

Sukira follows, scared might I add, an angry Mika. Mika's eyes glow bright red. "I GIVE UP!! THIS CONTEST IS OVER!!! NONE OF YOU PEOPLE UPDATE EXCEPT FOR ESSENCE OF GOLD!! SO AS OF NOW THERE IS NO CONTEST!! Anyone with over 3 chapters, that follow the rules (sorry Toma Onii-chan), gets a one-shot of their choice in pairing and genre. SO THIS IS OVER!!!"

Sukira shivered as Mika stomps out. "You people did it now..."


End file.
